<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[vid] I'd go back to you by Kyrale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429170">[vid] I'd go back to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrale/pseuds/Kyrale'>Kyrale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, Fanvid feed, UST, Video, vid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrale/pseuds/Kyrale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❝ I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to,<br/>when I'm lying close to someone else</p><p>If I could do it all again,<br/>I know I'd go back to you ❞</p><p>— a tribute for the time-travelling (non-)couple who were eternally in denial about their feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[vid] I'd go back to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: Back To You (Sam Tsui, Shannon K, KHS Cover)<br/>Duration: 2:33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>— the picture quality isn't as good as I'd like so make sure you dial it to 1080p, and I promise it sounds waaaaay better with headphones on</p><p>— also I'm kind of experimenting with a new vidding style here so I definitely mean it, as I always do, when I say constructive criticism is more than welcomed :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>